Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for monitoring the power consumption of an electrical consumer and an electronic fuse.
Description of the Background Art
Controllable electronic fuses for monitoring power consumption are known from the prior art. The document WO 2000/13279 describes a circuit configuration for an electronic fuse whose flow of current is regulated by an actuating element as a function of an applied voltage. The document U.S. Pat. No. 8,299,767 B2 describes driving of a transistor based on monitoring of the power consumption of the transistor. A circuit for limiting inrush currents using a sense capacitor is known from the document US 2013/0021 702 A1. The document US 2012/0087 053 A1 describes a power supply with a circuit for protection from overcurrent.